Chapter 75 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Pacification
Short Summary Long Summary Brook reacts with terror when he realizes what attacked, vividly remembering that day on Sabaody, where the Straw Hats barely survived a single Pacifista and were wiped out before Kuma separated them. Even knowing Kuma’s hidden motivation doesn’t change the fact that it was one of the worst days of Brook’s entire life, not a small achievement. The Pirate shakes with fear as he remembers the Pacifista capabilities, not knowing if he’s strong enough to take one of the cyborgs on. When Chad asks, Brook explains that the Pacifista are the World Government’s near-unstoppable living weapons. Chad simply says they need to beat them up, but Brook starts panicking about the things meaning business, with their sheer sight making him sick to the stomach (but he has no stomach…Yohohohoho). At that, a group of Coalition grunts taunt that the Alliance is doomed with the Pacifista moving in. The stoic Chad then moves with Lightbringer and quickly knocks them all out with a few punches. He states that bragging is not wise, since it makes people look stupid. Chad then turns to the Pacifista, proclaiming that no matter their strength, they must beat the cyborgs in the end, asking what the point of acting scared is. Brook gets a hold of himself and laughs, proclaiming that all their enemies must be driven back, stating he sees an ass-kicking in the future (but he has no eyes…Yohohohoho). Chad gives a light smile, mentally admitting that while it won’t be easy, he will not back down. Sentomaru points forward with his axe, and orders the Pacifista to move out and target all identified Allies, prompting them to scatter. The Marine eyes Bartholomew Kuma, still suspicious two years after Sabaody. Knowing what the Paw-Paw Fruit is capable of, the events didn’t add up in Sentomaru’s mind. The orders were to wipe out the Straw Hats and any other crew they ran into on Sabaody, but Kuma just slapped them away. Before this event, there was no record of anyone surviving a Kuma slap, meaning there was no evidence against the Warlord, forcing the Marines to accept their deaths. On the other hand, Sentomaru knew that the Paw-Paw’s powers were to repel, not necessarily kill, only being lethal when Kuma wished it. Luffy showing up at Marineford confirmed Sentomaru’s suspicions, but one survivor could be chalked up to luck, which Luffy has a ton of. When every Straw Hat was revealed alive, Kuma had already been fully converted into PX-0, turning him into a mindless cyborg weapon. But the question remains. Why would Kuma agree to lose his mind and soul if he was never loyal to the World Government in the first place? In the end though, as far as Sentomaru is concerned, Kuma would be PX-0 for the rest of his life. After a group of Alliance grunts see and nearly panic at the number of Pacifista, one locks onto them and prepares to fire. It quickly sends a laser beam, but Gildarts gets between them and disperses the beam. He orders them to stand firm and not let hunks of junk beat them. The Pacifista analyzes and identifies Gildarts, with the Wizard pleased at his reputation. As the cyborg marks Gildarts for immediate termination as a low S-Class Target, Gildarts indignantly asks who is higher than the ace of Fiore’s strongest guild. When a grunt lists off the Division Commanders, Alliance Leaders, Dragon, the Acts, and Chitsujo, Gildarts snaps that it was rhetorical. After the Pacifista tells Gildarts to prepare for execution, the Wizard snarks that he likes living, so the cyborg should forget about killing him. Not responding, the Pacifista fires the laser, which Gildarts easily dispels with Crash. After that the Pacifista should do better than that, Gildarts strikes it with an Ikazuchi. The attack only does enough damage to reveal cybernetic innards, which promptly freaks the Wizard out. Gildarts orders all the others to stay back so he can handle the cyborg himself, and before one grunt can protest, another states the Ace can take care of himself, while they would be in the way. Once the grunts clear out, the Pacifista fires another laser. Gildarts dodges by leaping into the air, and follows up with a head-shattering Mizuwari that finally beats the cyborg. At that, Sentomaru walks up, and admits how he impressed he is at how easily Gildarts handled the weapon, knowing that shows strength equal to elite New World pirates. Gildarts grins and accepts the compliment, proud in the power he gained for his guild. The Wizard correctly guesses that Sentomaru is leading the cyborgs, and the Marine Captain confirms it as he introduces himself. When the former bodyguard states that he has the world’s tightest defense, Gildarts asks if he wants to test that against Fairy Tail’s strongest offense. While Sentomaru doesn’t visibly appreciate the eagerness for battle, he mulls over the chance to test his strength, knowing the praise that would come with beating Fairy Tail’s Ace. While not an expert on the Wizard World, Sentomaru knows that Gildarts’ mere presence sends entire Dark Guilds running. Having made his decision, Sentomaru drops into his sumo stance. Before the duel, Sentomaru admits to being curious about something. After Gildarts tells him to go ahead, Sentomaru asks why legal guilds are aiding pirates and criminals, calling it unheard of. In a moment, Gildarts bursts out laughing, and insults the Marine by calling him naïve. Gildarts stops laughing, and asks why the World Government is allying with pirates (not including the Seven Warlords). Grinning at the fact Sentomaru was caught off guard by that tidbit, Gildarts explains that he heard of a pirate, that the Straw Hats had beaten, who had joined the Coalition and willingly Demonized himself. Sentomaru states the other pirates are allies of convenience, and Konton has assured them they will aid in their goals. The pirates will either be pardoned if they stop their crimes after the war, or be punished if they don’t desist. Gildarts notes that seemed like sensitive information, thinking of several other Alliance folk who’d want to know how the lowest of pirates sided with the World Government. After Gildarts tells the “Sumo-man” he has a big mouth, Sentomaru states he gave the information freely, not because he was asked, earning a deadpan joke from the Wizard. Sentomaru demands an answer to his earlier question. Gildarts calms the man down and states the answer is simple, they’re not the Coalition. Gildarts admits that while not all Alliance pirates are saints (Killer and Kidd being the biggest examples), they didn’t decide to overrun countries for their lust of power. On top of that, Gildarts states that most of the Alliance pirates are good people once you get to know them, with some already emulating Fairy Tail’s beliefs, making them honorary members. The Wizard explains that Fairy Tail is a haven for those looking to belong somewhere, and they welcome anybody, even those who have sinned greatly in the past. The Guild only asks that members love their comrades to the end, and act as their shield and sword. Gildarts proclaims that he will gladly help the pirates he knows. Sentomaru, with a new sense of respect, states that it is a shame they’re enemies, recognizing those with honor when he sees them, earning a quick thanks from the Wizard. Sentomaru does say they are still enemies, and he is a Marine Captain that must do his duty of crushing his enemies. When he calls for an end of their talk, Gildarts grins and eagerly commences the duel. Shunsui recalls hearing about the Pacifista when meeting with Chitsujo, Dragon, and the Division Commanders before the Campaign, having been impressed by the cyborgs’ destructive capabilities, thinking that Mayuri would love to “investigate”. Shunsui was not worried for his own sake, being equal/superior to New World pirates, who can each take down a Pacifista. On the other hand, the only chance for anyone lower than S-class was to team up and attack together, but even that was uncertain. On top of that, Shunsui still has to deal with Orochimaru. The Sannin notes how calm Shunsui is, calling it the sign of a capable leader, earning a smile from the Soul Reaper. Orochimaru asks if Kakurenbo is based off of the actual game, which Shunsui confirms. The Ninja states that he used to play a more extreme version of the game when training with his former teammates, and asks what happens next. After Shunsui states he won’t be the one turning invisible, Orochimaru notices that his own body is becoming transparent. The Soul Reaper admits that he has to play by the rules of the game, earning a smirk from the Snake, who tells Shunsui to survive long enough to entertain him. With that, the Ninja turns invisible. As Shunsui looks around, he realizes that Orochimaru has completely suppressed his power output, cursing that most people take a while to figure that out. Relying on sound and smell, Shunsui still finds it difficult to track the Snake with the ongoing battle. Remembering Yamamoto telling him to shut off his other senses to enhance the one, Shunsui closes his eyes, but is unable to catch the Ninja. Moving around too much isn’t an option, since Kakurenbo creates a ring that no one can leave, meaning those who try forfeit their lives. Suddenly sensing danger, Shunsui quickly moves instinctively. This turns what would have been a fatal wound into a shallow slash across his back. Orochimaru reappears, frowning that he could have severed the spine. Shunsui, sighing in relief, curses at the close call. Orochimaru admits being confused at why Shunsui would play Kakurenbo with someone trained to kill in silence, guessing that Shunsui wanted a one-round/certain-kill game. Shunsui admits it, wanting to quickly get back to his men. Orochimaru laughs and smells Shunsui’s blood on his blade, calling the Soul Reaper’s move a mistake. Shunsui asks if it really was as he turns invisible. Orochimaru smirks, and easily blocks a strike to his neck, greatly surprising Shunsui. In a mock sad tone, Orochimaru states it won’t work anymore, much to Shunsui’s confusion. When Orochimaru comments on a snake’s sense of smell, Shunsui remembers his open wound. Orochimaru gloats that he has his opponent’s scent, and it’s his turn to be invisible. As the snake vanishes, Shunsui thinks that he just has to survive the round before changing the game. Unfortunately, Shunsui is pierced from the front by Kusanagi, and the Soul Reaper mentally curses at his carelessness. Orochimaru gives a smug grin, claiming the battle is his. Kenpachi gives an eager grin as two Pacifista surround him, telling Yachiru to look at the “bad boys” trying to fight him. Yachiru cheers for Kenny fighting and orders the “giants” to give a good fight. A few Coalition grunts look on, wondering if PX-13 and PX-22 can take the Soul Reaper. Red flashes across PX-22’s eyes as it sees a little memo from Vegapunk. Kenpachi Zaraki is a high S-Class threat on raw power alone, engage in groups. Then, the two cyborgs fire a laser beam at the exact same time, obliterating the ground around the Soul Reaper. Assuming Kenpachi is dead, the grunts cheer, and tell Yachiru to run away. The Lieutenant smiles, and calls that attack too weak to kill Kenpachi. Suddenly, a flying slash strikes PX-22, and absolutely annihilates the cyborg, much to the grunts’ horror. Kenpachi is then revealed, unharmed, disappointed in the “weak” attack. Kenpachi then asks if PX-13 wants to try its luck, or has learned fear. When PX-13 decides to retreat and get reinforcements, Kenpachi sends a flying slash straight through the neck. PX-13 briefly repeats “error” before blowing up. When Kenpachi asks the terrified grunts if they want a go, they all scream and run away. The Soul Reaper sweat-drops at that, asking why they even came to the battle if they would just run. Sighing at having to find someone else, Kenpachi yells for Yachiru to get on, earning a cheer from his little girl. Ikkaku chuckles when he feels Kenpachi’s Spiritual Pressure, knowing that he’s having fun. Frightened, Kumadori asks if Kenpachi is even human with that sort of power. Ikkaku laughs as he admits he sometimes asks that, saying Kenpachi is the closest thing to a monster the agent will ever see. Kumadori states he should’ve known such powerful warriors would be amongst “evildoers”. Ikkaku tells the agent not to count him out yet. At that, the Soul Reaper leaps forward with Hōzukimaru, which is blocked by Kumadori’s staff. Ikkaku then vows to make Kumadori pay if he does count him out. Sanji lights a cigarette as he glares at Jerome, asking for the ladies to explain what he’s dealing with, saying the brute looks like a Zoan-type. Kurotsuchi states Jerome is a Sternritter, with Karui adding that his roars are super powered. When Karui asks if he saw what Jerome did, Sanji admits he just came when he sensed two ladies in trouble. While Karui blushes and calls that sweet, Kurotsuchi frowns and points out only pervs have that sense. Jerome laughs and states he’s more than happy to give a demonstration of what he’s capable of, declaring he’ll blow them all away at once. Sanji cuts him off with a Flanchet Strike in the stomach, forcing the Sternritter to gasp in pain. The cook scoffs at the brute, incredulous that roaring is all Jerome can do, saying it’s too easy to stop for that specific power to be a threat. The girls look on amazed, with Kurotsuchi muttering about it just taking a kick to the stomach. As Jerome curses him, Sanji knocks him to the side with a Collier Strike. While Jerome gets to his feet, enraged, Sanji rushes forward. The Sternritter tries a haymaker, but the Pirate leaps over it and delivers a Pâte á Frire that nails Jerome into the ground. Karui mutters that their help isn’t needed, frustrating Kurotsuchi, who wonders what she’s been doing. The Rock Ninja decides to go in, saying she won’t let Sanji show her up, and that she is the Granddaughter of the 3rd Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi then goes through Hand Signs before warning Sanji to get out of the way. Once he does, Kurotsuchi sends a Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu that pins Jerome down. She follows up with a Water Style: Water Trumpet that quickly hardens the substance. As Kurotsuchi states she is no damsel in distress, Sanji waves his arms like the fool he is as he agrees. Karui just sweat-drops at the whole display, while Jerome can only snarl in fury. Bacchus laughs with glee, calling it cool that he can test his wild soul on himself. Loyd chuckles and states he only has the Wizard’s power and isn’t technically him. All the while, Loyd gives two palm strikes that are matched by Bacchus, but knock the latter off balance. When Loyd states he is a better version, Bacchus smirks and states there’s only one Drunk Falcon, and the only better version is himself in the future. Loyd states that there is only one Bacchus, but he’s going to die today. Kitsuchi notes that while the Ace is holding his own, the Sternritter can’t be beaten with raw power. This sort of battle boils down to attrition or outplaying the opponent. Bacchus dodges a palm strike and counters with an Under Moonlight that slaps Loyd in the face. Unfortunately, Loyd’s feet don’t leave the ground, and the Sternritter counters with his own Under Moonlight that pushes Bacchus back. The Wizard curses at feeling his own attack, with Loyd stating that while Palm Magic is simple, it is still very powerful when in the hands of the gifted. Loyd then starts going on a rant on he wants to test those abilities in battle, wanting to see the full extent of every power in existence. He explains that he and his twin could never be distinguished. It was only when their power developed that it happened. Loyd could copy appearance and power, while Royd could copy appearance and memories. Naturally, the twins were amused with their power. Loyd further explains that the twins were born when the Wandenreich was still the ‘Invisible Empire’ and their powers were from a ritual conducted by Yhwach to give the letter Y, the Yourself. Loyd states that the power was given to serve His Majesty, and their destinies had been decided, and he couldn’t be happier. Loyd states how grateful he is, calling power a rush he loves, being in sheer ecstasy when he transforms. Bacchus disputes that power is really just another vice. Loyd states that ‘vice’ implies something bad, claiming there’s nothing wrong with power. Bacchus suggests that power is a vice because of how terrible it is. Loyd disdainfully calls Bacchus a fool for believing that, with the Wizard grinning that he’d rather be a fool than consumed by vice. Berenice pouts as she sees her fellow Sternritter battle, complaining about not finding someone to have fun with. She asks where the fun is in all her opponents dying in a couple of minutes. The Sternritter keeps ranting at the corpses, thinking that either someone should have at least given a good challenge, or she’s so powerful no one can stand up to her, or she’s just been fighting the weak. She then yells at the corpses, asking if they’re supposed to be strong. Some nearby Soldat ask who Berenice is talking to, prompting her to realize her intended audience is dead. The grunts face-fault, and start asking if Berenice’s intelligence has been tested. They even admit only Meninas and Giselle were dumber than Berenice, and ask what that makes her if they’re already dead. Hearing this, Berenice answers that it makes her pissed off. She states that anyone saying anything about her can say it to her face, ranting that Quincy are a rare breed that should stick together and be open with each other. If they can’t do that, Berenice sees them as nothing more than sniveling cowards with no right to be Quincy. At this point, Jozu and Vista appear, with the former asking if they can still call Berenice an idiot if they’re not Quincy. Vista adds that they’ll gladly call the Sternritter an idiot to her face. Berenice, doing a complete 180, states that this is a perfect example of the openness she expected from her grunts. She then darkly decides to show what she does to her enemies. Since Fukuro was the fattest thing Sakura had ever seen, this should have made him a great target for the Ninja. Unfortunately, the agent moved quickly enough to avoid direct blows. Laughing, Fukuro gloats about being untouchable, calling himself the master of Shave. He then leaps up and uses Razor (Moonwalk + Shave) to speed around Sakura. Knowing Taijutsu is out, Sakura uses Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu which halts Fukuro. After kicking himself up with Moonwalk, Fukuro asks how high his 300 lb. body has to go before he can come back at Terminal Velocity. With that, the agent grins, curls up, and uses Iron Body: Meteor. Sakura, knowing terminal velocity is imminent, realizes how devastating the impact will be. She immediately leaps away and shields herself from the slam. Fukuro laughs when he sees Sakura survived, with the Ninja stating no effort was made to disguise the attack, still in disbelief that Fukuro calls himself an assassin. When Fukuro protests that as Fukuro the Silent he is obviously an assassin, Sakura deadpans that titles do not make assassins. Fukuro insists that he gave himself the title the day he became an assassin, and an irritated Sakura protests that was because Fukuro completed his training, not the title. Glaring, Fukuro vanishes and reappears with Shave. Sakura yells for Fukuro to shut up as she throws a punch, which is dodged with a Paper Slime. Taking advantage of Sakura’s confusion, Fukuro slams a Solid Beast full-force into Sakura, throwing her into one of the pillars. Fukuro states that he is indeed a full-fledged assassin, reminding her not to forget that. Jabra gives a gleeful grin after seeing Kumadori and Fukuro do their thing, but has to quickly dodge another sword swing from Neliel. After he yells “Danger close”, Neliel asks why he’s complaining, stating she’s not aiming to kill, having never had the heart for it. Jabra frowns at that, saying that if you fight, you have to have the heart to kill. Neliel, expression unchanging, keeps up the stabbing, which Jabra avoids with Paper Art. The agent then throws a curveball by blackening his arm and slamming Neliel’s stomach with an Iron Body Kenpo: New Moon. After gasping in pain, Neliel realizes that Jabra can use Armament Haki. The agent boasts that he’s one of the three CP9 that can use Haki, calling it quite the deadly combo with his Iron Body Kenpo. Jabra then follows up with a Tempest Kick: Half Moon, but Neliel brushes it off with her Zanpakutō. Jabra just keeps grinning and leaps up as he sends repeated Tempest Kicks: Crescent Moon. Neliel frowns and leaps away, but Jabra chuckles that he got her. Despite a warning from an Alliance grunt, PX-17 fires a laser right at the Arrancar. Jabra compliments the cyborg for its shooting, but seeing as it is an apparently unfeeling machine, it doesn’t respond. After Jabra expresses irritation at the cyborg’s emotionlessness, Neliel shocks him by stepping out of the smoke, relatively unharmed. Neliel admits the attack was powerful, but they are mistaken if they think that can get her to do more than flinch. At that, Jabra starts complaining about how the Pacifista are supposed to be super-powered weapons. Neliel then looks at PX-17, and laments that she can sense its humanity, tormented at being forced to be a weapon for the World Government. She states that all she can do is end its suffering, apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Neliel then calmly fires a Cero that tears right through the Pacifista, defeating it. Neliel returns her attention to a horrified Jabra, asking if he called the Pacifista a ‘super-powered weapon’. The agent finds himself unable to respond, in disbelief that the girl could take out of the Marines’ strongest weapons like nothing. Neliel sighs as she looks at the ruined cyborg, calling it an ironic tragedy that the cyborg was a perfect representation of the World Government. An amoral entity completely lacking any regard for anything not its mission. She calls it a sad life for a machine, but a twisted one for humans who can actually think and reason. Jabra coldly states that morality isn’t need for justice, and only success is needed. Neliel asks what makes someone better if they commit acts as evil as the criminals they pursue. What is the point of justice and morality if they’re stooping to the level of criminals. Neliel argues that morality is needed to keep fighters for justice grounded. When Jabra snarls, Neliel wonders why she bothers, calling the agent as unreasonable as Nnoitra, sensing the hate and lack of morals and honor. She asks why people would throw away what keeps them grounded. Jabra yells for the former Espada to shut up, ranting how he hates her naivety. He calms himself and grins, calling Neliel as naïve as Little Red Riding Hood, asking if she knows what happened to her. Jabra states she was eaten by the Big Bad Wolf, and transforms with the Dog-Dog Fruit: Model Wolf, calling Neliel his prey. Zoro raises an eyebrow when he sees the opposing swords, and asks Kagura what’s up with them. When she wonders why she’s being asked, Zoro grins and points out she fights with an undrawn blade. Rolling her eyes, Kagura states the blades remind her of Hiramekarei and Samehada, and also notices the Swordsmen have the same headband as Mangetsu. When Kagura asks if they’re part of the Seven Ninja Mist Swordsmen, Jinpachi laughs at the “little detective” while Kushimaru calls her impressive. Kushimaru introduces himself as the Sewing Demon of the Mist. Zoro laughs and calls that name stupid, earning a chuckle from Jinpachi. While Kagura frowns, Kushimaru angrily snarls at Jinpachi. Still sniggering, the shorter man tells Kushimaru to chill it, and then introduces himself as the Hidden Bomb of the Mist. Zoro instantly calls the name better, with Jinpachi grinning and saying he likes his new buddy. When Kagura asks if Zoro takes everything serious, he replies he’s always serious, like with how serious he is that Kushimaru’s nickname is lame. When Jinpachi laughs again, Kushimaru snaps and aims Needle at his comrade’s throat, promising to cut his throat if he keeps laughing. Jinpachi chuckles and apologizes as he unravels the Explosive Scroll. Zoro wonders what kind of sword has a scroll in it, and Kagura admits not knowing for the life of her. Jinpachi declares he’ll end it with one attack and detaches the paper, which surrounds Zoro and Kagura. He activates the Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions of Death, with Zoro muttering a curse. Kushimaru sighs that Jinpachi ends the fights too quickly without torture, earning a retort that killing is fun regardless. After the two Mist Ninja insult each other with “unrefined brute” and “Sewing Demon”, they’re cut off with a 360 Caliber Phoenix. The Ninja barely dodge the flying slash, and both curse in surprise as they see Zoro and Kagura completely unharmed. Zoro faces Jinpachi while Kagura faces Kushimaru. Zoro asks if his opponent really thought a weak attack would bring him down, causing Jinpachi to frown and say he thought they had a good thing going. The Pirate Hunter grins and promises that as the future Universe’s Greatest Swordsman, he will never lose to someone like Jinpachi. Kagura sighs, and while she doesn’t share the enthusiasm, she can’t afford to either. The Wizard explains that this will be the second time facing one of the Seven Ninja Mist Swordsmen. Kushimaru realizes that she faced Mangetsu, remembering him ranting about having to kill her and make her pay, calling it a pleasure to meet her. Before starting, Kagura warns Zoro about the dangerous combination of Ninjutsu and the unique blades, using the last explosion as an example, and Zoro thanks her for the tip. Jinpachi declares that tips won’t help against him, while Kushimaru decides not to be shown up by the brute. On Yomazu’s word, Kawazu leaps up, using his wings to stay airborne. Yumichika tries to bring the Chicken-man down with a Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō, but Yomazu easily counters with a Ran. A gleeful Kawazu follows up with an Exploding Egg Storm. Chōji makes his move with Earth Style: Twin Stone Fist Jutsu and combines it with an Expansion Jutsu that successfully blocks the barrage. Yumichika sees Yomazu coming at them and sending a Tsuranuki at Chōji, but Yumichika blocks the extending blade with Fuji Kujaku. When Chōji expresses his gratitude, Yumichika explains that it would be ugly of him to let a comrade die, even if that comrade is ugly, prompting an annoyed sweat-drop from the Ninja. Meanwhile, Kawazu lands and apologizes for being able to stay airborne longer. Yomazu says it’s fine and tells his comrade to just keep up the bombardment. Yumichika, realizing they’re at a disadvantage facing Kawazu’s range, tells Chōji to listen up. The Soul Reaper explains that while Yomazu is the stronger of the two, Kawazu can control the battlefield with his Egg Magic, meaning they must be separated. Yumichika says that once separated, Yumichika will cut down Kawazu, and asks what Chōji has in mind. With a grin, Chōji activates his Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu and rolls forward with his Spiky Human Boulder. Yomazu creates a defensive Bō that stops the Ninja, but this gives an opening to Yumichika. The Soul Reaper quickly aims a Hadō #63: Raikōhō right at Kawazu. After Yomazu yells in concern, Kawazu quickly leaps away from the attack. Having successfully separated the Wizards, Yumichika rushes Kawazu while Yomazu is forced to deal with Chōji. Yomazu manages to push Chōji back with a Shō as he yells for his partner to hang on. Chōji reminds the dog-man who his opponent is before smacking him in the side with a Partial Expansion Jutsu. Recovering quickly thanks to his armor, Yomazu curses Chōji before sending a Zan. Chōji leaps up to avoid the slash and counters with a Partial Expansion Jutsu: Human Hammer. Yomazu barely avoids the slam and internally curses that he needs to get back to Kawazu. Yumichika keeps swinging at Kawazu, who quickly dodges them all. Once he gets some distance, Kawazu spits out an Egg Buster. Yumichika easily avoids all the eggs with Flash Step, shocking the Wizard with his speed. When Yumichika moves in for another strike, Kawazu leans back enough to avoid a fatal hit, but is still slashed. The chicken-man leaps back and once he’s done calling his opponent a “clucking bastard”, he unleashes a Heavy Egg Rain. Realizing he’s trapped, Yumichika raises Fuji Kujaku to defend himself. Chōji clashes his two stone fists against Yomazu’s katana, and notices Yumichika’s condition. Yomazu grins at that, saying the Soul Reaper is a dead man against Kawazu. When Chōji glares and says not to underestimate Yumichika, Yomazu scoffs that he’s seen the full extent of their power, and they are no match for him or Kawazu. Chōji grins, saying that a long time ago he would have believed him. He used to always rely on Ino or Shikamaru, but he has no choice but to believe in himself as the future head of the Akimichi Clan. Chōji then shows off what he has learned and uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating three of them. He then remembers asking Naruto to teach him his signature Jutsu. He asks if there was any particular reason, reminding Chōji it was forbidden for a reason. When the Akimichi points out that didn’t stop Naruto, the future Hokage states he has the stamina for it. Chōji protests that he has plenty of stamina thanks to his Clan. He then practically begs Naruto to teach him so he can help Shikamaru and Ino even more. Naruto agrees and explains that he just has to make the Hand Sign and distribute Chakra around to make solid clones of that pure Chakra. While Yomazu is stunned with confusion, Chōji rolls forward with Human Boulder while the clones move around the Wizard. While Yomazu is able to leap to avoid it, Chōji grins as he initiates the Akimichi Clan Secret Technique: Giant Pinball, much to the Wizard’s comedic dismay. A Shadow Clone expands his hands and bats the original back to Yomazu, who frantically defends himself with Bō. Chōji bounces off and is batted back with another clone, successfully nailing the Wizard in the side to send him flying. Chōji follows up by bouncing into the air and getting batted down on top of Yomazu by the final clone. As the clones form up, Yomazu struggles and angrily yells that he won’t be humiliated as he raises his Magic Power. Knowing danger is coming, Chōji and the clones combine an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Yomazu then unleashes a Dark Sword: Yūmeikai that tears through the defense. The Wizard gloats about his most powerful attack, but his glee falls when the wall crumbles to reveal four holes into the ground. When Chōji attacks from behind, Yomazu spins and slashes him with a Dark Sword: Narukami, but it’s just a Shadow Clone. Yomazu then sees another Chōji pop up, and notes there are three to go. As Yumichika protects himself from the Heavy Egg Rain, he notices Kawazu taking a very deep breath, and reacts with revulsion when seeing the Wizard’s engorged throat. Kawazu then spits a Giant Egg Bomb, which Yumichika is unable to dodge. When the Soul Reaper is floored, Kawazu laughs at the “pretty-boy’s” pain. As Yumichika struggles to his feet, Kawazu prepares another Giant Egg Bomb. A third Chōji leaps out of the ground and gives a grin while saying he has his buddy’s back. Once Yumichika nods, Chōji uses a Partial Expansion Jutsu before throwing a punch at the Chicken-man. Kawazu leaps away as Yumichika throws another clumsy swing at him. Kawazu then launches a Giant Egg Bomb, and on Yumichika’s word, Chōji jumps in front and takes the blast. While Kawazu marvels at someone throwing away their life like that, he’s surprised when he sees that “Chōji” was a clone that soon disperses in a cloud of smoke. Yumichika uses the cover to catch Kawazu by surprise and finish him with a final slash. Yomazu calls out to his partner, and yells for Chōji to get out of the way before unleashing a Dark Sword: Narukami that destroys the clone. Yomazu grins, thinking that he’s gotten rid of the last Shadow Clone. Yomazu then aims and fires a Kan at Yumichika, who realizes he’s too injured to move. Chōji then leaps up in front of the Soul Reaper, saying he’s got his back as he takes the full force of the attack. Yomazu grins at his victory, but unfortunately for him, “Chōji” was just a fourth Shadow Clone. The real Chōji pops out behind Yomazu and slams an expanded fist that shatters the Wizard’s armor and floors him. After mentally thanking Naruto for the Jutsu, Chōji collapses in exhaustion and asks if Yumichika is okay. An annoyed Soul Reaper tells him not to scare him like that, calling fear an ugly emotion. Chōji simply laughs at that, knowing Yumichika is good. The Pacifista steadily turn the tide for the Coalition, and Ichigo watches in horror as the cyborgs blast aside Alliance grunts all over the battlefield. Kimimaro asks if it’s tragic watching them all die when he can’t do anything. Ichigo vows to save them all once he beats the Ninja, earning a scoff from Kimimaro. The Ninja then rushes forward, chaotically stabbing at the Soul Reaper with his bone sword. Ichigo is able to keep up with speed, but he still can’t get a read on the attack pattern. When Kimimaro stabs Ichigo in the shoulder, the Act snaps as he coats his blades in Spirit Energy. With a roar, Ichigo destroys the bone sword and unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō. Kimimaro realizes he can’t avoid it, but something knocks the attack to the side. The two combatants look and see Bartholomew Kuma looming over them with one hand held out. When Kimimaro states he has the situation under control, Kuma robotically identifies Ichigo and relays his instructions from Konton to capture the act for public execution. When Kimimaro protests Orochimaru’s design, Kuma doesn’t acknowledge the orders and states Konton’s takes priority over the field commander’s. Kimimaro’s body gets covered in black markings, saying he will fight Kuma if it means Orochimaru gets his body, while the Warlord insists on Konton’s directive. Zancrow shows up and says they’re both wrong, calling the Act too big of a threat to keep alive, summoning black flames as he decides to kill Ichigo the first chance he gets. Ichigo readies Zangetsu, knowing he’s in serious trouble. Omake: 75th Anniversary Party ND2014 announces the milestone and tells the cast to use the night to enjoy, while asking the keep things under control, pointedly looking at the Acts and Hidan. Chitsujo walks up, and tells Ryuzaki 007 that the authors’ presence is most welcome, and the beta states someone had to keep it under control, prompting a sheepish response from the King. When Chitsujo starts thinking it will go smoothly, a man in a tux with slicked back hair asks if this is the Five Worlds War set. He introduces himself as Sumisu, a part of the FCC’s anime branch. He imperiously proclaims the operation is under his control, saying there will be no tolerance of violent, indecent behavior. The prick snaps his fingers, implementing censoring for “the sake of decency”. Hidan screams that’s “flapping” stupid, and looks in horror when he realizes his words were changed as he said it. Naruto admits it’s a crazy power, while Luffy calls it cool. Ichigo yells it isn’t the time while Natsu tells the jerk to cancel it before he beats the crap out of him. Sumisu arrogantly calls Natsu inappropriate, and says the whole cast belongs to the FCC, who will not let “indecency” harm the minds of viewers. ND narrows his eyes, asking if the story really belongs to the FCC. When Ryu suggests punishing the arrogance, ND states he’ll be enough. Sumisu states he has immunity, and the author will be finished if he touches him. ND rhetorically asks what gives the right to dictate his actions. While ND won’t deny the need for the FCC against the truly indecent, they took things too far trying to order him around. At the question of being too violent and real, ND first points out that it’s ''ANIME ''where there’s no way it’s too real. ND then asks what they would have him show instead, maybe rolling over for the Coalition. While that would be the least violent route, it would be even more unrealistic. ND states reality is cruel and indecent, adding that the FCC can’t censor something just because they feel uncomfortable, deciding to stop them. Sumisu realizes that his enchantment isn’t working, and rants that ND shouldn’t even be able to threaten him. With a dark chuckle, ND states that as the creator, he doesn’t answer to the FCC. A frantic Sumisu insists that he’s part of the FCC, who are the good guys who protect decency. ND states Sumisu exists just to control everything, and went on a power trip once he had a taste. The author then calmly tells him to vanish, and uses Deletion. As Sumisu screams during his erasure, Ryu smiles at the lifted enchantment. ND then says they can restart the part, and gives a dark smile as he orders the cast to have fun or else. With a gasp, the cast immediately complies. Appearing Characters Brook Yasutora Sadō Sentomaru Gildarts Clive Shunsui Kyōraku Orochimaru Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Ikkaku Madarame Kumadori Sanji Kurotsuchi Karui Jerome Guizbatt Bacchus Groh Loyd Lloyd Kitsuchi Berenice Gabrielli Jozu Vista Fukuro Sakura Haruno Neliel Tu Odelschwank Jabra Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Jinpachi Munashi Kushimaru Kuriarare Yomazu Kawazu Yumichika Ayasegawa Chōji Akimichi Naruto Uzumaki (Flashback) Ichigo Kurosaki Kimimaro Bartholomew Kuma Zancrow Omake: ND2014 Ryuzaki 007 Chitsujo Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Hidan Sumisu Abilities Magic * Palm Magic ** Under Moonlight * Egg Magic ** Exploding Egg Storm ** Egg Buster ** Heavy Egg Rain ** Giant Egg Bomb * Tsuranuki (Penetrate) * Dark Sword ** Yūmeikai ** Narukami * Orient Solid Script ** Shō ** Zan ** Bō ** Kan Jutsu * Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Earth Style: Earth Pillar * Earth Style: Twin Stone Fist * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions of Death * Expansion Jutsu ** Spiky Human Boulder ** Human Boulder ** Giant Pinball * Partial Expansion Jutsu ** Human Hammer * Shadow Clone Jutsu Haki * Armament Haki Soul Reapers Powers * Flash Step Six Powers * Shave * Moonwalk * Razor * Iron Body ** Meteor * Iron Body Kenpo ** New Moon * Paper Art ** Paper Slime * Solid Beast * Tempest Kick ** Half Moon ** Crescent Moon Devil Fruit * Dog-Dog Fruit: Model Wolf Kido * Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō (大地転踊, Upturned Earth Dance) * Hadō #63: Raikōhō Hollow Powers * Cero Zanpakuto * Hōzukimaru * Fuji Kujaku Schrift * the Yourself Weapons * Pacifista * Kusanagi * Explosive Scroll Techniques * Mizuwari * Kakurenbo * Flanchet Strike * Collier Strike * Pâte á Frire * 360 Caliber Phoenix * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 74 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fierce Combat Next Chapter: Chapter 76 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ichigo Targeted Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign